Two Queens and their Savior
by RegalSavior
Summary: Emma falls through a time portal and Regina will not loose another love, even if the blonde idiot doesn't know it yet. Will Regina's secret be spilled? Will they be able to escape or will they be trapped in the Queens castle forever. (Set in s 4 when Em&Hook fall through the portal but this time it's Regina) **future BDSM warning** Regina/Emma/Evil Queen
1. Chapter 1

"EMMA!" Cried Regina as she saw the blonde fall through another portal once again. She wasn't about to leave her alone in the realm so she jumped in after her, and like that the time portal closed leaving everyone in Storybooke without a mayor nor savior.

* * *

When Emma landed on the other side of the giant yellow vortex she landed on her stomach in the middle of a forest. She thought she was alone so when she saw Regina fall out of the sky and land a few feet in front of her on her ass it was a bit of a shock.

"Regina?" Asked Emma not believing someone would actually come save her/follow her to wherever they were.

"Emma, you seriously need to stop falling through these things" Regina said in an unamused tone. Still not believing herself that she jumped through one of these voluntarily.

"Yeah well, they seem to continue appearing in Storybrooke and I've managed to fall into every single one so far, so that has to account for something right?" Emma asked a smile coming on her lips forming because she wasn't alone, she didn't know how these realms worked, it was foreign to her so she was glad someone was here to guide her along the way.

"That's not something to be proud of Miss Swan" Regina said in her usual bitchy dry tone but a smile forming on her lips too. The blonde was a wonderful idiot that she happened to love but no one knew.

"So where are we exactly" Emma asked looking around. They were in the middle of a forest, nothing but trees so it was quite hard to figure out where they were. Obviously it wasn't too hard for Regina as she answered right away.

"Enchanted Forest" She said looking around as well. Noticing a figure up in the trees she knew exactly when and where they were. 'Shit' Regina thought to herself.

"Emma we gotta go! Do not make a sound, do you understand me?!" Regina said standing up, grabbing Emma's arm and moving into the bushes alongside the path in the middle of the mysterious forest.

"Ok?" Emma answered as she was being pulled by the glorious brunette. "Wait where are we and why can't I talk?" Emma asked this time looking at Regina with curiosity written all over her face.

"Enchanted Forest and by the looks of it, you're parents are about to meet!" Regina said pointing up to the hooded figure up in the tree. Emma's eyes went wide with realization and she shut up real quick. When Regina felt it safe she nudged Emma to follow her as they escaped to go somewhere less important at that time, but Regina's plan backfired completely when Emma stepped on a twig and Snow turns, losing her focus and falling from the tree. She looks pissed but doesn't do anything and just runs off because she knows that she's wanted and whether or not these people knew who she was she wasn't going to risk it over some silly jewels from the Prince.

"Fuck Emma" Regina gritted through her teeth. "Great we've been here for under 5 minutes and you've already managed to fuck up our future, this is great" Regina sighed.

"Wait what?" Emma said, disbelief evident in her tone.

"This is where your parents met, Snow was supposed to rob your father and then he was supposed to chase her and it goes on but the point is Charming's carriage is gonna go by any minute and Snow won't be here to steal from him which means your parents never met which means you don't nor will ever exist!" Regina states angrily.

"Fuck… What do we do?" Emma sighs.

"We have to get them to meet again, and I know of only one person who can help us…"

"Rumplestiltskin" The two women say at the same time.

Regina grabs Emma's hand and they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke when their vision comes back they are in front of a huge castle that belonged to the beloved deal maker. The blonde and brunette make their way inside, Regina seemed to know what she was doing because she was walking through all these hallways as if it were her own home.

"How do you know where the hell you're going?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I practically lived in this castle, Rumple taught me magic remember?" Regina answered simply.

"Right…" Emma said uncomfortably.

They continued walking for about 2 minutes until they reached two huge wooden doors that looked impossible to get through but Regina opened them with no problem with her magic.

Do what do I owe the pleasure your Majes-, You're not the Queen!" Rumple said a little confused. Emma chuckled while Regina smirked.

"Ofcourse I'm the Queen, I'm just her from the future, Don't you see the resemblance" Regina said sarcastically. She walked closer to the Dark One and made herself at home by making herself some tea. "Rumple I need your help, we are from the future and this idiot blonde over there has managed to change the future already by disrupting her parents meeting" Regina stated as if it were the most normal conversation in the world.

"Well dearies that's certainly a lot to take in, in such a short time. I thought time travel was impossible" Rumple said.

"Yeah well I guess not, now I need answers! How do we fix this and how do we get home?" Regina asked starting to get annoyed with the impish man.

"Well you're going to need to get them to meet, lucky for you there's a ball tonight and you will both attend. I assume your father is the Prince and your mother… Let me guess Snow White?" Rumple asked with a growing smirk.

"How do you know?" Emma asked astonished that he knew that.

"Well you have their features dear and being the Dark One has its perks." He replied simply. "Now as I was saying Snow needs to attend that ball with you, she won't be able to go in but you need to gather to take the object she was looking for before in the woods, she will run off and the Prince will want it back so they will eventually meet again and all should return to normal. And when you're finished come back here and I will send you back to wherever it is that you came from." Rumple recited and did his signature creepy laugh at the end of his speech.

"What's your price?" Emma steps in. Knowing by now that everything comes with a price with him.

"I wish to know about my son, do I find him in this new world?" Rumple asked with hope filling his eyes.

"You do, but he dies, he was an amazing man! He dies a hero and he dies wishing you happiness" Emma says as a tear rolls down her cheek. Regina looks up and her eyes water because she can't bare to see the blonde in pain like this.

"Alright.." Rumple says in a sad tone. He magic's an invitation to the ball which lands in his right hand and he hands it over to Regina.

"Great let's go Emma" Regina says hurriedly before the impish man needs something else of them.

"Wait!" Rumple says. "You can't go dressed like that…" He flicks his wrist and both women are dressed head to toe in fancy clothing and jewels and have been given glamours so they are completely unrecognizable to anyone but themselves. Regina was wearing a long sleeve pink and silver gown that goes off the shoulder with her hair in a fancy up do leaving her side bangs visible, while Emma was wearing a long sleeve red gown with her hair in an up do as well. After Regina gave an eye roll to the imp, the blonde and the brunette were off.

* * *

They made it to Charming's castle along with Snow who was waiting with a horse along the trees so she was out of sight from all guards. They made their way inside, when they made their way down the stairs to the gigantic and glamorous ball room a man came and greeted them and asked of their names. Emma was drawing a blank, she figured she couldn't use her real name so she was quickly trying to figure something out but ofcourse Regina seemed to have it all under control.

"Princess Rosalinda and this is Princess Emilia" Regina said quickly stepping in for the awkward silence that took over the trio. After he announced their names they quickly made their way over to the dance floor where almost everyone in the room was dancing.

"Care to dance Princess Emilia?" Regina asked with a huge smile on her face, a smile Emma couldn't say no to even though she doesn't really know how to dance.

"Ofcourse mi'lady" Emma replied. They were already standing in the middle of the floor so they just needed to catch up to everyone else. Regina lead, while Emma had no idea what she was doing whatsoever.

"Regina, I have no idea what I'm doing. You're gonna make me look like an idiot out here" Emma pleaded.

"Oh hush, there's no way I could make you look like a bigger idiot than you already are" Regina answered chuckling lightly at the smile that graced Emma's lips when she said that. Regina just placed Emma's hands on her hips and she placed her on Emma's shoulder and they danced. Emma got the hang of it pretty quickly before they knew it the time flew by and they had been dancing for hours. When someone came bursting through the doors Emma and Regina stopped dead in their tracks. When they saw who it was they looked at each other and panicked. Regina told Emma to follow quietly, and this time she did. Both women escaped the room without a soul noticing.

**Meanwhile Snow had snuck into the castle and was in Charming's room looking for that satchel with the jewels she had wanted earlier. She found it and she made it to the window in time to see the prince walking in and noticing her. They met and she got away with the ring and he swore he would find her.**

Emma and Regina watched the scene play out from the balcony of the castle as Snow rode off into the distance, suddenly there were two guards aiming to shoot at Snow. Both the brunette and the blonde pretended to trip and fall on each of the two guards. When both guards regained their composure they were being dragged into the ballroom to speak to the queen.

"They were helping Snow White escape your majesty" One guard said.

"And who might you two be?" The queen asked in a snarky tone.

"Regina I-"

"So informal, who do you think you are, speaking to the Queen of this land like that? Very disrespectful!" She walked around the two women, she could smell the magic used on them but she wouldn't make a scene here, she would wait 'this is going to be fun' she thought to herself.

"Bring them to my castle" The Queen said to the two guards holding the brunette and blonde captive. They started walking out the door with the two women and closely behind, the Queen followed.

* * *

They made it to the Queen's castle quickly since she transported herself and her two guards with her magic so she did the same on the way back. The Queen was sitting upon her throne while Regina and Emma kneeled before her on the ground.

"So are you going to tell me who you really are?" The Queen asked unimpressed.

"Princess Rosalinda" Regina said with her head bowed.

"And you?" The Queen nodded her head in the direction of the blonde.

"Princess Emilia" Emma said looking down not daring to move her eyes up to face the queen.

"Let me see your faces properly!" The Queen demanded as she stood up and made her way to the two women kneeling on the floor. They both looked up and the queen laughed. The brunette and blonde were confused but the queen seemed to catch on to their confusion and she explained.

"I don't like when people lie to me, now what are your real names!" The queen asked more angered than she was when she found out about them helping Snow escape.

"Emma" The blonde said just above a whisper so the queen could hear her. When the Queen heard this she was thrilled.

"What a pretty name too bad it doesn't match your face." The queen waved her hand and Emma's glamour was gone she was completely vulnerable to the queen.

"Much better!" The Queen said thrilled. "And as for you my dear" She flicked her wrist and Regina's glamour was gone, but when the Queen saw who was on the other side of the magic she gasped.

"What?" Is all the Queen was able to get out.

"I can explain!" Regina pleaded. She didn't really know where to start but she figured anything was better than being executed by her evil, younger self.

"Well get to it dear, I'm quite curious." The Queen replied re-taking her seat on her throne waiting attentively for an explanation of why her older self was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Were from the future, this one over here" She nudged her head towards Emma, "decided it was a good idea to fall through a time portal and well we ended up here, we mean no harm, we just need to get home." Regina finished with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill either of you so don't worry about that!" The Queen started but quickly stopped when she noticed the look of relief flush the two women's faces. "But I can't just let you get away with what you did either, some sort of punishment must be given." The Queen finished with a knowing smirk growing on her lips.

Regina knowing exactly what was in store for them because she used to be this person, she wasn't 100% against the idea but she still didn't think she could handle this at the moment. So she pleaded that the Queen doesn't go through with whatever she wanted.

"Oh dear, have I grown soft in this new land? If you truly are from the future and you were once in my position, I think you know exactly what I'm going to do and you are both going to do it without complaints" The Queen walked closer to her two guest grabbing each one by one arm and making her way to the Queens chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Short little chapter 2:)

* * *

"Regina?" Emma whispered into the brunettes ear as they continued walking " What the fuck is going on?"

"Believe me Emma, you don't want to know" Regina blushed and kept walking in silence until they reached the two double doors which led to her Majesty's chambers. Emma was confused by what Regina said, she obviously knew what was going to happen and they weren't going to die but Emma couldn't figure out what was about to happen. She had no clue as to what was in store for herself and Regina.

The Queen closed and locked the door behind the three of them and then walked over to the surprisingly empty brick wall. She placed her hand and pushed on a brick and a black door appeared. The Queen motioned for the women follow her inside. Within seconds the Queen disappeared in the room while Regina and Emma were left outside the door waiting to go inside.

"Regina please tell me what's going on!" Emma asked Regina with pleading and nervous eyes. She could only assume the worst, but the Queen had another idea.

"Let's just go and you will see." Regina sighed, she was not in the mood for this right now. The brunette and the blonde walked through the black door and what they saw was unbelievable. It wasn't new to Regina at all but for Emma all she could feel was the heat swimming in the pool of her stomach when she saw what the Queen wanted to do for their punishment. Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes when realization dawned on her and all Regina could do was give a sad smile to the blonde as she turned and walked further into the red room.

Emma had always liked, maybe even loved Regina but she didn't know exactly and yes maybe she had a few nights where all she could do was please herself while thinking of the hot brunette but this, this was a little much.

After noticing the look on Emma's face the Queen smirked, she knew exactly what the woman was thinking about and she knew her little secret that her older obviously dumber half neglected to notice. The Queen was debating whether to bring it up or not, and being as she is she decided to spill the secret.

"So my dear, dear Emma" The Queen started "How long have you and my older self been together?" She finished asking with a smirk.

"Wha-what?" Emma said nervously.

"Well, mean you seem to enjoy her presence, even when she's not there I only figured, oh and the looks you two give each other" The Queen chuckled.

Regina now stepped in curious about what her younger, more evil self was talking about.

"What looks? We don't give looks!" Regina stated firmly to the Queen "And what the hell is she talking about when she says you enjoy my presence?" Regina turned to face a nervous looking Emma.

"Uh, nothing! Don't worry about it". Emma stuttered.

"Oh please! Come on Em-ma if you're going to lie at least do a better job at it" The Queen laughed evilly. Then she turned to face the fancy circular mirror in the back of the room and with a flick of her wrist Emma showed up from a few days back on the mirror's glass. Emma was naked lying in her bed one hand alternating between squeezing one of her perfect breasts and playing with her dusky pink nipple, while the other hand worked and worked under the covers to bring the blonde closer and closer to her release. She was moaning Regina's name again and again, pretending Regina was the one doing all the work and she was just lying there. And then, finally reaching her peak she screamed out Regina's name, loud enough for all of Storybrooke to hear. Then the image disappeared.

"Still denying the presence thing dear?" The Queen turned to face Emma with a huge shit-eating grin. All Emma could do was look down and look ashamed. Regina on the other hand was in complete shock, she could not believe what she just witnessed. Besides the fact that she just got incredible turned on by that image of Emma, she didn't know that Emma felt the same way as she did. It was a lot to take in.

"Emma?" Regina said, not really knowing what she was gonna ask her but just knowing that Emma was there and that she felt the same was something.

"Regina" Emma answered, she wanted to know what Regina was thinking. In all honesty Emma was terrified that Regina was gonna rip her heart out or something, but to her surprise she looked up to see Regina looking at her with huge widened eyes, that were turning darker by the second. The next thing the she knew Regina's mouth was on hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Emma was stunned and didn't react at first but got into it really quickly.

"All right lovebirds that's quite enough!" Said the Queen. Getting impatient with the woman she's supposed to hate and an older version of herself making out in front of her. When they just kept going at it she flicked her wrist and both women were handcuffed to the ceiling side by side, all clothes had disappeared and they were blindfolded.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! tysm for the response to the last 2 chapters! You guys are the best3

Merry (delayed) Christmas! I give you smut, smut and more smut;) Enjoy!

I will try and update my other fics this week as well, but in the meantime enjoy this little chapter:)

~RS

* * *

"What the hell?" They both said in unison, utterly flustered and confused on how they ended up in the situation they were in.

"I was getting a little annoyed watching you two go at it, I mean I do want a little taste" the Queen finished smirking. She walked behind Emma and moved her hair to one side and started sucking her pulse point, Emma tilted her head the opposite direction to give the Queen more room to work her magic. The Queen started to massage Emma's breasts and kissed all the way up to Emma's ear and whispered something that Regina couldn't make out, and suddenly she became curious as to what her evil twin was up too. But then she felt the queen come behind her and touch her and kiss her. She felt this was wrong but at the same time it felt so right. She hasn't been with a woman in so long and she missed it. At this point she was so turned on that it didn't even matter, she just went along with what the Queen decided. Regina turned her head to kiss the Queen, and it quickly became more heated, The Queen touched every possible inch on Regina's skin with one hand and continued massaging Regina's breast with the other. When her hand finished exploring it stopped at the one place Regina needed to be touched.

The Queen flicked her wrist and Emma's blindfold disappeared and she was faced with the woman she loved making out with her evil half. She had to admit that this was kinda hot.

"Oh my Regina, You're so wet" The Queen moaned, sliding her middle finger through Regina's slick heat. Regina groaned she had no patience for this teasing, but ofcourse the Queen knew that which is exactly why she was teasing her. Emma couldn't just stand there with her arms tied watching this without touching herself so she cleared her throat and the Queen looked at her expectantly. But she knew exactly what the blonde wanted. With a wave of her hand Emma's right arm was free to touch herself as she pleased.

Emma was soaked she moaned when feeling herself, as did the Queen. Regina still had no idea what was going on beyond the world of her covered eyes. The Queen went back to work on Regina right away, teasing Regina's entrance and finally pushing two fingers deep inside her. Regina cried out from the sudden intrusion but quickly relaxed and started rolling her hips on the Queen's hand.

Meanwhile Emma was copying everything the queen did to Regina, she could feel the pressure start to build slowly. Emma was moaning and crying out in need and when the Queen heard this she flicked her wrist ad both of Emma's hands were both handcuffed again.

"Oh come on!" Emma cried out in frustration.

The Queen stopped her work on Regina and went to unlock the handcuffs from the ceiling and grabbed Emma by her hair and pulled so that the blonde would listen to every word she whispered into her ear.

"I want you to get on your knee's and taste her, please her, make her cum all over your face. Understood?" The Queen asked.

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?" The queen asked harshly.

"Yes your majesty" Emma quickly said to cover her mistake from before.

Emma made her way over to Regina and waited for the queen's signal. The Queen moved back behind Regina, grabbed and pulled her hair and told her to spread her legs. Regina complied quickly and patiently waited for whatever was coming next.

Emma looked up at the queen and the queen gave a her a salacious smirk and motioned with her hand to dig in. Emma slowly made her way up to Regina's centre by kissing her way up her thighs. Regina quivered and whimpered underneath Emma's touch and once Emma took her first taste she cried out in pleasure. Emma took a sucked on her clit and then moved down to tease her hole. She gently entered her and continued to push in and out and moved back up to kiss her clit and then took it in her mouth and sucks while the woman on top of her was almost shaking from the amount of pleasure she was receiving, she was getting close to her climax and all three woman knew it.

The Queen moved from her place behind Regina and bent down and grabbed emma by her hair and made her stand up and stop what she was doing on Regina. Regina whimpered at the loss of contact and started to move around and try to find friction.

The queen told Emma not to move while she went to go find something. Emma did as told and stood there staring at the beautiful brunette struggle to find her release, she felt bad that she was sort of being tortured in a way, but at the same time it turned her on immensely as Regina was constantly begging for more.

The Queen came back with what seemed like toys in her hand. As if it wasn't enough the queen wanted to tease Regina even more. the queen walked up to regina and roughly grabbed both of her breasts and took one nipple into her mouth while squeezing the other and when Regina was getting used to the sensation she placed a nipple clamp not the breast she had in her mouth and then took the other into her mouth flicking the nipple with her tongue soothingly before doing the same as the one before, both were attached by a chain in the middle. Once both clamps were on Regina cried out in pain or pleasure? Emma couldn't really tell. The queen smiled at her older self in the position she was in and gently tugged on the chains to see the older brunette's reaction and what she got was delightful. Regina on the verge of tears from all of this teasing and her back arching to lessen the tug of the chain and her continuously moving her hips to try and find friction somewhere. It was a beautiful sight and it had Emma practically drooling over her.

Emma wanted to so bad go back to work on her brunette but she knew she would be in deep shit if she did anything against the queen's orders, so she stayed where shows and didn't move. When the queen stopped playing around with the clamps on Regina's rock hard nipples, she pulled out a bullet, turned it on and dragged it down Regina's stomach until it reached her apex. She slid it through slick heat and then place it directly on her clit.

"Fuckkk! Oh my god!" Regina cried out. Emma was so turned on she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs at the sight. The queen let out a throaty chuckle at the state of her two uninvited guests. She let Regina be teased all by herself while she made her way over to Emma who had the most desperate look upon her face. She grabbed Emma by her chin and started to kiss her roughly but passionately and roughly squeezed her breast then her hand made its way down to the apex of the blonde's thighs where she could feel the dripping arousal.

"Oh my, someone's eager!" The queen chuckled before she plunged two fingers deep inside Emma.

"FUCK" Emma cried out at the sudden intrusion. Pressure building up at the pit of her stomach slowly making its way up, and hearing Regina's beg's and cries making it build up quicker.

"Fuck fuck oh my god!" Emma panted out as the queen kept pumping in and out of her at a fast pace not intending to stop until she had Emma screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

And soon both women were screaming a mix of curse words at the top of their lungs while the queen smiled to herself impressed with her work. She removed her fingers from deep within Emma and put her index and middle finger in her mouth to suck and lick the juices off her fingers. She moaned at the tangy taste of the blonde on her fingers and made a show of it just for the blonde woman kneeling infant of her. She released the fingers from her mouth with a 'POP' and chuckled at the look of pure lust on Emma's face. The queen then stood up to get and remove the bullet from within Regina's dripping folds and unclipped the nipple clamps, Regina whimpered at the pain that came along with removing the clamps. The queen decided that she would also remove the blindfold from Regina's eyes because what she had in mind needed a little brunette to be able to see what she was doing. The queen took off both handcuffs giving the older brunette a break while she would go look for some other torturous sex toy to use the two women were left on the floor heavy breathing and regaining composure from their mind blowing orgasm from a minute ago.

With the comfortable silence that built up Emma felt the need to break it.

"So did you keep any of those Evil Queen sex outfits cause I may need a fashion show when we get home" Emma looked up with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Idiot" Regina said before she burst out into a fit of laughter soon followed by Emma. For those few minutes they forgot where they were, they were just carefree and had no worries in the world, then the queen came back…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am so sorry for never updating any of my fics! I am a horrible person:( I will try harder, I promise. Thx for reading this fic, I can't believe I have over 3K readers! I never thought any of my writing was that good to get that many people to enjoy it but tysm! it means the world to me!**

 **Warning, ik this fic has a lot of smut but this entire chapter is smut btwXD Enjoy fellow Swens!**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Sorry about any mistakes, I usually write these at like 2am and I'm not one to always look over my writing;)))**

 **~RS**

* * *

"My, my I see were enjoying ourselves quite a bit!" The Queen said as she walked towards Emma and Regina sitting on the floor. "But I didn't say we could have fun now did I?" The Queen asked eyes widening with lust and anger. It really didn't take that much to get this version of Regina pissed off.

Emma and Regina just looked up with a guilty and pleading look in their eyes, they really just wanted to go home. But the Queen still had a lot of things she wanted to do to the two women sitting on her floor. So she grabbed Emma's arm and swiftly pulled her up to her feet and walked her over to a silk sheet covered bed. She threw the blonde on and quickly tied her hands to each post. The blonde decided it wasn't worth fighting against because the Queen will eventually get her way, she just stayed limp watching fascinated as the queen tied intricate knots to ensure her wrists wouldn't be freed.

Regina watched with curiosity from the floor, she had no idea what was in store for them now, she seriously wanted to get the hell out of here but before she could think of a way she was slapped on her ass and told to crawl to Emma. She did as told not wanting to piss her evil, bitchier self off even more.

She reached the bed and turned around to give the Queen a questioning look as to what to do next, and the Queen just nodded her head to climb up onto the bed. And just as before Regina did as told, no complaints. Emma looked up into Regina's eyes with a nervous expression in hers. She wasn't scared for herself per se, but she was scared for Regina. She didn't want to see the woman she loves hurt by anything or anyone, especially not the kinky queen Bitch.

The Queen came up behind Regina and grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her down so her face was resting right between Emma's legs.

"You will not stop until I say you can. Is that understood pet?" The Queen spat.

"Yes" Regina answered shyly.

"Yes what?" The Queen asks more sternly, if even possible.

"Yes, your Majesty" Regina says, lowering her head to begin her task.

"And as for you my dear" She looks straight to the blonde who was struggling to keep her eyes open from the immense pleasure Regina's tongue was bringing her at the moment. "You can NOT come without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes your Majesty" Emma answers and lets her head fall back. Her eyes close and she moans Regina's name over and over until she squirming under the touch of the brunette. Before she could even ask for permission Regina stopped and cried out in both pleasure and pain. As she realized what the Queen was doing, she wanted release even more.

When Emma looked up she saw the Queen fucking Regina with a strap on, it was the most erotic thing she has ever seen in her life. The Queen's hands wrapped around Regina's hips in an effort to keep her somewhat still as she entered her soaking wet channel, making it extremely easy for Regina to take the whole 9 inches.

"I said no stopping slut!" The Queen said and slapped Regina's ass so hard it was destined to leave a mark. Right away Regina got back to work on Emma's cunt, licking and sucking her clit while teasing at her entrance and then licking her way back up to her clit to repeat the process all over again. Emma was quickly reaching her breaking point and she was going to explode any second.

"My Majesty…Can I—Can I please— COME?" Emma screamed out as she exploded. Juices flowing down Regina's chin. Regina's tongue lapped up every little bit making Emma squirm from being hyper sensitive, the Queen wasn't having any of it though. When Regina stopped and tried to give Emma a break from the overbearing amount of pleasure she was causing the Queen slapped her again and told her to 'keep going'. Emma was having a really hard time keeping herself from coming again. But as she was getting closer so was Regina and Emma vowed to hold off so the both of them could come together.

"I'm close!" Regina called out from between Emma's thighs.

"Wait until I say you can come my pet" The Queen said in a teasing tone. She then took one hand off Regina's hips and brought it to her clit and started rubbing quick circles giving her more pleasure and a bigger urge to come.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER" Regina screamed on the verge of breaking. Hearing Regina practically begging to come brought Emma even closer to the edge.

"You're gonna have to!" The Queen sassed back to Regina's comment. Then she started counting down from 60 and at the end of those 60 seconds would be when she was allowed to come along with Emma.

"10,9,8,7-" She counted down, Regina was squinting her eyes and biting her lip enough to draw blood to try and keep herself from breaking.

"6,5,4-" Emma had tears welling up in her eyes from the building pressure in her core and was on the verge of screaming out in utter bliss. But she was already in trouble for coming once without permission she didn't want to add a second reason to get punished more severely.

"3,2,1!" Both girls screamed out in relief and bliss! The hardest orgasms they've ever experienced. The queen pulled out of Regina with a satisfied smirk on her face and stood up to go put away the strap on she was wearing. Regina collapsed on top of Emma's lifeless body and snuggled into her neck and for the first time in her life felt safe in the arms she was in.

Emma knew that this perfect moment wouldn't last long as the Queen would be back any minute to punish her but just for these few seconds she wants to hold her true love in her arms, no matter the circumstances.

'Yeah, true love, I know it's her' Emma thought to herself as she played with her brunette's hair and stroked up and down her back drawing different patterns on her olive skin. And just for those few moments all the pain and suffering she's gone through her entire life disappeared and she was able to focus on one thing. The love she had for her son's adoptive mother.


End file.
